Heart Attack
by KairiAngel13
Summary: "In too deep, can't think about giving it up, but I never knew love could feel like a heart attack. It's killing me, swear I've never cried so much, but I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad, the worst pain that I've ever had." -Kagome thinks about true love and how it defies all the cliches Pairing: Inu x Kag; Inu x Kik


**Author's Note: ****This is a little one-shot that just popped into my head while I was flipping through my music library. This story is told entirely from Kagome's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****_Inuyasha _or any of the series characters. The lyrics mentioned in this fanfic are property of Trey Songz and Janet Jackson. No copyrighting was intended when I wrote this fanfic. The story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up, but I never knew love could feel like a heart attack. It's killing me, swear I've never cried so much, but I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad, the worst pain that I've ever had_

_**Trey Songz**_

_**-"Heart Attack"**_

* * *

When I pictured falling in love, I thought of all the cliches that I could find myself walking into. It's like that Janet Jackson song says: _"Maybe we'll meet in a bar, he'll drive a funky car. Maybe we'll meet at a club and fal so deeply in love..."_

The point is, I wanted to find someone to call my lover. Someone that would love me for me and accept me, flaws and all. I pictured us dancing in the moonlight on some romantic picnic in the park and laying beneath the dark velvet sky and full moon as glittering stars would twinkle above our heads.

I pictured this really hot guy with muscles of a body builder with bravery that excelled any tiger's. I wanted someone who would fight me, die for me and live for me all at once. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to tell me how they feel and would be willing to open up to me at any given moment.

I wanted a knight in shining armor.

I could picture him getting down on one knee with a beautiful ring in a velvet box that was made special for me as he would pour his heart out to me and slide the ring on my finger as I proudly declare yes to answer his proposal. The wedding would be big and beautiful, fit for a princess and her prince. My dress would be long, white and beautiful and make all of my friends jealous. My mother would spend the whole time crying, my brother would tell me how proud of me he was and my grandfather would present us with outlandish and ridiculous gifts.

We would marry and work on our dream jobs. We'd have the perfect home with a wrap around porch and a swing. We'd have many children to put our hopes and dreams into and we would love them unconditionally. Lastly, we'd die old and happy but most importantly, we'd be together.

When love hit me like a moving truck, it wasn't at all like I expected. Beautiful is a word I could use to describe what I thought of him, but the feelings that came afterward beg to differ.

He was silent and sleeping but the minute I touched him, sparks flew and not the good kind. I found myself with a bratty teenager around my age with a smart mouth and too much wit for his own good. The two of us went on a journey that resulted in us making friends and I thought at some point that we could become closer, but another got in the way.

Jealously doesn't even describe what I felt. Disappointment. Hurt. Regret. Anger...

She was beautiful, there's no doubt about that and being that the two had a previous relationship, they were rather close. I felt humiliated. I thougth we were close. I thought we could become something more than friends. That's when I realized that I had found love, but it wasn't like any of the cliches I had in mind years before meeting my knight in shining armor.

He was brave alright, but stubborn, idiotic and rude. He ate like he'd never seen food before and he snored louder than a wild boar. However, he could be sweet and gentle.

Seeing the two of them together made my heart ache and it would continue to ache for many months to come.

Some ask why I still pine after a man who loves another. And I simply say: "because I'm in too deep and I can't give up."

The love I have for him is unlike the love I desired to have. It's painful and its stressful. I feel my heart constrict painfully everytime I see them together, but the look in his golden eyes pulls me back in and I always forgive him.

My eyes burn with tears at the thought of him leaving me for her forever. Drag him to hell, that's what she wants. I cry for myself, but I cry for him too. He's so in love with her that he's blind to her treachory. Why do I continue to waste my tears on him?

The answer...I love him, but I hate him. I hate him, but I love him. Why do I torture myself you ask? Because if I had to choose between the two emotions...it's love.

_But I never knew love could hurt this fucking bad...the worst pain that I've ever had..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Review!**


End file.
